


Vian Honest {Hiatus}

by HugsterJim



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Different species, F/M, I own no characters, Love Confessions, Umbrellas, Viantastic - Freeform, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsterJim/pseuds/HugsterJim
Summary: The life of these two can be considered very busy ones. One likes doing Splatube vids and the other is an idol. That didn’t however, mean that they can’t co-exist.





	1. Friendly Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rains a pain. Urchin Splatuber, Viantastic is stuck as always in the cafe, only with an even worst reason. Not exactly the time for laughs, but he's surely working hard even then.

Rain poured over Inkopolis Square, giving both a sad mood and the availability of Lobby matches being left for another day. Those who are unfortunately at the wrong time had to take nearby shelter and keep themselves occupied for the time being. Being stuck in a cafe ain’t so bad to one urchin however. It was only the babysitting part that was tedious. Especially since puns are what come out of Splatuber Viantastic’s mouth.

“Sorry, Bridgett. Looks like we won’t be RAINing supreme in rainmaker this time.” He look beside him at his young octoling friend, hoping to cheer her up with something.

“Quiet.” She replied.

“Well, you better eat your cookies. Those costed money and I bought it for you.”

Slowly, Bridgett ate her cafe snacks all the while watching the rain fall down and to Vian’s curiosity; very contently.

“Is she expecting someone?” Vian thought and quickly reacted to the sudden ringing of the cafe’s door opening. Bridgett looked alongside him and together they saw--

“Momina!”

Yeah, what Bridgett said. There came the idol, Marina in a safe rainy attire and lowering her brella down to get the water off.

“Would you like anything?” A jellyfish waitress looked at her with a questioning look. “You seem to gone out of your way and safety to get to this place.”

Marina waved her hand saying “No, i’m just here to pick up somebo--” and then got hugged by the cheerful little octoling.

“Veemo!”

“Hey there, Bridgett. Nice to see you too.” Marina shared a smile as she looked down, and looking back up she saw Vian with the kind of face that spells up nervousness and confusion. The kind that wouldn’t reply unless you say something. Other customers including Bridgett who wrapped around Marina’s arm, were in confusion, but were quiet enough to not make it a scene. “Hi, Vian.”

“Hey, Marina....” 

“How have you been?”

“I’m fine. I was just editing. Why are you here?”

“I said I was picking up Bridgett.” Marina’s answer left a dumbfounded expression on Vian. She had just told the jellyfish the same thing.

“Right… How did you even get here so fast?” The urchin asked her something different.

“Well I guess, I walked?” she laughed embarrassingly. With such an answer, it caused our favorite urchin to laugh his air out. Bridgett with a smile on her face, watched as her family figures were having such a happy time even once. 

Once things had calmed down, it was time for the octolings to leave and go back to the studio. 

"Stay close to me, ok?" Marina spoke to her "daughter". Which she did exactly what she asked. "Also, Vian," he looked up in response. "You can talk to me if you ever feel bad or just want to, alright?"

"Thanks." he nodded. Small grin forming.

With that, it was time for goodbyes until then. Vian watched as they made their way back in the rain. Marina with a brella in her hand gave him a bittersweet feeling, but at the same time…

“I feel so relieved now.”


	2. Here’s Veemo! Hahahahaha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A halloween themed chapter that is like a filler but is somewhat deep(though not dark). Happy Splatoween!

The sun shined over Inkopolis on this day. A complete up-turn from the rain that essentially drowned it. It was a sign that the day would be fine amongst everyone that was there. Even in regular activities, a small happy face can be seen here in there in the square, and behind the window of a studio, two idols were having a delight conversation.

“Marina, what’s up with ya? You look as though you saw the Squid Sisters sing live.” First asked Pearl the Inkling rapper.

“Well, I guess I have been smiling a little too much.” Marina put her tentacles behind neck.

“So, what happened exactly?” The Inkling asked with a tilted head.

“Umm… You could say I’ve had a nice conversation with—“

“Vian?”

Nervously, Marina scratched the back of the neck with a face that was a little red. With a little laugh, she replied “Yes; with Vian, and it was really nice.”

“How so?” Pearl asked more specifically. 

“Hmm… Maybe I could say that seeing him very happy brought some joy to me too.” She said remembering the image of what she had spoken. “It was short, but it makes me happy that we can have a nice talk from here on.”

“Hopefully a nice talk forever will be possible.” The MC.Princess thought. Truly she cared for her DJ partner. She just wished she could really help out without causing an emotional ruckus. Then, the studio door was opened.

“Veemo!” A Scary Bridgett emerged!

“...”

Ok, maybe not too scary. Bridgett came in with a Splat Roller and hockey mask along with her replica octarian armour. Very good that she ain’t cold-blooded. Otherwise, she’d be JASON everyone down.

“Aw~ You look adorable, Bridgett!” the Octo DJ adored the sight of the child’s spoopy attire. Pearl, who was not expecting a surprise, was shaking in fear and covered her eyes.

“Look, 8. Do that again, and no boxes! I’ll trick you! You’ll be in for a treat, child!” She warned the spoopy girl. The mention of boxes really cut a knot in Bridgett’s mind, who then brought the splat roller higher looking as though it was about to murder.  
“Ok ok! You can keep your boxes! Good, Cod!” Pearl pleaded on the verge of falling of her seat.

“Good.” Bridgett lowered her roller. Marina found this scene quite enjoyable with the side of Pearl all to hilarious. “Pearlie, you gotta be fair. It is Splatoween after all.” She reasoned.

“Momina! Sweet!”

“Hold on, Bridgett. You must say ‘Trick or Treat’ first, ok?” Marina tutored her Octo friend. “After me. Trick or Treat!”

The masked Octoling replied to her with “Treat or Trick!” in response.

“Good job! Now try again, Bridgett!”

“Hehe~ Treat or Trick!”

 

 

Elsewhere in the city, our lovely urchin had set up a livestream of some horror games for the lovely fans who’d like to see him suffer on the day of Splatoween.

“Where is the next clue? I swear— Oh god hide hide hide hide! You don’t see me behind this thin bush…” Vian took a small breather before looking at the live chat quickly to answer a question. 

“Sorry, but I gotta multitask with you guys and the game here. You know? Just got a lot to focus on. Anyway, ‘Do you(or at least the story you) still love Marina? Sorry for breaking so many walls.’ Well… to be honest that’s scary to think about. We’ve had some problems, but I can say that she’s still very much a good friend. Yeah… friends…”

*JUMPSCARE!!!*

“Aaaaah!” He reacted loudly to the games JUMP to SCAREiness. His realization to what happened next left him very much surprised. “Wait, did I not…” he checked his in-game map. “I forgot to save at that point! Oh no! Dang it, I gotta sleep and I wanted to get that clue! Welp, thank you and…” He looked at one last question that desperately wanted a response. “Maybe one more question. ‘Why did you leave Bridgett to Off The Hook so easily?’ I just had to since now I can save more money. She and I can still see each other, only now she has two good people. Pearl, I’m sure can do what I did and lecture her pretty well and keep her boxies close, and Marina; she’s nice. She’s the kindest person I know and I’m sure Bridgett is happy with her. Yeah so, Happy Splatoween. Have a goodnight.” He stopped the stream went to get ready for a BED time(undertale pun). With a look at his bathroom mirror, his last words of the night were this,

“Marina is the best person in my life. I still love her.” He breathed through his stuffy nose with falling tears. His last few waking moments in bed were coped with good memories to ensure rest.

“UnaFLICKative! What a cute pun!”

“You have a crush on me!”

“What do turtles do when they win a splatfest? A SHELLabration!”

With those in mind, his mind was at ease. His body soon rested, and his sleep on this spooptastic night was pleasant. The small smile on his face kept those depression feasting demons away from him for as long as needed.


	3. Textured Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some texting here and there. God help my brain for writing this... JK, it’s alWRITE.

It was another day at home for the urchin splatuber. Just finished some matches with a commentor's challenge, played a vidja game with a family member, had some sea snails wait… been given some sea snails by some friends, yeah that’s what’s been going on lately. Vian most recently, got back from a hard day at work with some tips to bring home. First, after getting an ink shower and turning back into an urchin, he went to his computer to get back to video making according to his upload schedule and checking his Patreon page here and there. Again, they were all very generous as they also made questions, and as well, some requests. One kind in particular appeared in multiple forms.

“Please play with Marina or something!”

“I’d steal a Zapfish for you to have Marina as a guest again!”

“Marina! Marina! Varina!”

And so on and so on. That in particular, he wish were possible, but he’s already replied to them saying she ain’t interested and too busy numerous times. It grown somewhat tiresome. He became exhausted and probably wished he had some breakfast. Though his vibrating phone took that attention away from his senses with a notification from his inkling sister.

“Hey, bro.” Said the text with a waving hand emoji.

“Hi, Sieory. What’s up?” Vian typed up.

“Oh nothing. Just thought I get free VIP opportunity to ask a free question.” She mistyped a bit but still sent it.

“I hate you.” Vian laughed. “Fine, ask away, but just once!”

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering. Where’s my little niece? Bridgett, was it?” she typed up curiously behind her screen.

“Oh yeah, she moved in with some friends. Why did you call her my niece?”

“Idk. Last time I saw her was when you played Cod for video. I thought maybe you adopted her.” *winking emoji*. Once again, a sisterly tease had to make him facepalm out of annoyance.

“Ok, I did give her a place to stay, and bought her boxes…” The last part he was disgusted to type out. “But i’m not her dad, Sieory!” He then sent that text with an angery emoji to boot.

“Yeah yeah, I gotcha. Anyways, can I ask something else?” Once more, he breathed in to relax himself from the little gremlin.

“Ok, what is it?”

“Who did you let Bridgett move in with?”

“Marina and Pearl.” And here comes the sister’s big reaction.

“WAIT, OFF THE HOOK? RLY!?”

“Yes, I mean I do know them as you can tell by my videos.”

“I didn’t watch your entire channel.” That was so sad, somebody play despasquidto. What? I’m the author, I can break the fourth wall whenever! Anyway…

“Well maybe you--” Before Vian was about to finish and send that text, he realized that she’d be seeing some specific videos. Ones he did not want elaborate about, but kept because of feedback. Something heartbreaking would occur if close people asked about them. So, he deleted the text that he had just wrote and decided to send “Wow, now I’m sad.”

“Well your tears hydrate me so HA!” Sieory sent back.

“Oh man, you’re really TEARing me apart.”

“...” aaaaaaaaaaaaand she left the chat. She couldn’t bear how puntastic that pun was so she left and muffled her scream with a pillow. Talk about a PUNch line you know what I’m saying? Yeah? No? Then to SHELL with you!

“Thank freaking cod that’s over with!” Vian laid down his arms and looked to ceiling with relief. That was very SEArious beyond belief. He practically almost squid himself. *Bzzt bzzt*  
“You have got to be kidding me…” he checked his phone expecting a comeback, but was alarmed at the ‘who’ of the message. “Marina?”

“Hey, Vian. How are you?” Typed Marina as DJ_Hyperfish. “I just thought I should tell you that Bridgett is ok. I know this message seems out of place, but I’m sure you miss her a lot.” A lot of quick detail was straight up added to this text. Unneeded, but very well appreciated in Vian’s mind. It made him feel secure and relieved knowing his daughter was in good hands. Author, you just wrote that she wasn’t-- Shut up! 

“You didn’t have to say that.” He replied to DJ_Hyperfish.

“It’s alright. Pearl suggested it was a good idea when I thought of it?” The inclusion of Pearl was questioning. She was the smart mouth empress after all.

“Really?” Vian sent with a laughing emoji.  
“Well, she did want to say she’ll make you pay. Believe it’s because of all the boxes we bought for Bridgett, but at least she’s happy.”

“LOL, good luck with that.” At this point, laughter was inevitable. He shakingly typed his condolences and then a “Thanks btw, Marina.” Behind the screen of Marina’s phone was her smiling about the hilarious scenarios she said to Vian and his responses, but it had to come to an end. Vian looked at the top of his phone to see the time and he just realized that he needs some sleep for tomorrow’s shift. “Carp, it’s already bedtime for me! Sorry, and thanks again. GN, Marina.” He sent finally with a winking emoji among other fitting expressions.

“Sorry too, and you’re welcome, Vian. Have a good night.” The second she finished that sentence, something forced her to add a green heart emoji to finish the chat. Marina blushed and wanted to quickly delete the message, but Vian sent back a purple heart in response. To end the chapter, both the cephalopods had turned off their devices. Their upcoming bedtime in the clear moon sky of Inkopolis was just the two covering their faces with a pillow. Is it me, or do I hear people say ‘ship?’ That’s probably nothing, editor.


	4. Annoying Child(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editor is about to get destroyed. “Wait, what!?” As you begin reading something about an aunt and the niece.

Days have passed, but we’re felt to have moved backwards. At least, that’s what it felt like in the mind of Off the hook idol, Pearl and Box loving, Bridgett. The reason? It was after getting scolded by an angry Marina for misbehavior to each other in the form of throwing boxies at each other in what’s supposed to be a fun game of “Break Boxie”, which Pearl wanted to stop, but got caught in the action of. As for Marina’s solution; a get-along shirt for those two same heighted and immature cephalopods.

“Reena! C’mon! This ain’t my fault!” Exclaimed Pearl wearing the shirt.

“No me, Momina!” Cried Bridgett.

“Cod, did you have to make your room a mess when we planned to clean it up! Jeez! Think outside the box!” The MC said angrily to their taken in octoling. A countdown for an Octobomb was going down inside Marina’s head as it was about to blow 3.

“Hmph!” Boxie girl retaliated. 2. 

“Don’t ‘hmph’ me, you uncultured specimen!” 1.

“Both of you QUIET!!!!!” 

It was at that point that the entire universe went completely silent. To think her intimidating side from her Octarian days would kick in as an angry mother. Both the shirt-sharing cephalopods practically inked themselves and instinctively came up with a similar response.

“Yes, ma’am…”

 

 

Meanwhile, at Crusty Sean’s Food Truck.

“Thanks, Sean, as always.”

“It’s what I do, Vian—“

“QUIET!!!!!”

“Oh Cod! No! I dropped my Seanwhich!”

“Goodness greasy… The shell was that about?”

“I think I have a few ideas? Can I have one more seanwich on the house?” 

“No.”

 

 

Hours later in the studio after Marina left to prepare the next Shifty Station to get her mind off disciplining the shorties in their home, it was just a stuck together Pearl and Bridgett inside the recording station, still forced to wear the “Get along” shirt for most of the day. In between the time, they had moved on from their actions and promised to at least make sure their motherly figure doesn’t grow wrinkles through stress and be on the receiving end of the anger. Bridgett and Pearl realized from that experience, that they really did drop a bit of quality off the octoling worth as much or even more than guacamole.

“Momina… scary…” Bridgett first reminded.

“Yeah…” Pearl replied as her eyes met Bridgett’s. At that point, there was something that was brought to the inkling’s mind, which out of nowhere, caused her to laugh and the octoling to look confused. “You really are like her! All up in the ‘Quiet’ act and what not!” She ended. Bridgett had a good understanding when attentive, and after gathering the words that made sense to her, she laughed at the comparison her get-along partner was making. A couple minutes after that, then came the silence, and then a new conversation that started with a cake.

“Eat?” Bridgett pointed to the strawberry cake on the table, in which Pearl looked over.

“Go for it.” She offered to her buddy. Pearl was ready to just chill with a chin rested on her steady arm and straight face looking out the studio window. In the midst of that, a strawberry was offered to her with a fork. Looking back in her previous direction,

“Eat first.” Bridgett spoke with generosity as she brought the fruit closer to Pearl’s mouth. 

“Welp, guess I know what splatfest she’s bringing up.” MC.Princess thought in her head. She gladly ate it without actual mouth contact to the fork just after that. “Thanks.”

“Veemo!” Bridgett spoke in Octarian a “you’re welcome” to her new friend. RIP the cake as it was soon devoured.

“You know, 8?” The use of Bridgett’s old nickname back in her agent days caught her attention as she ate what little cake there was. “You actually are kind of like Marina in a lot of ways.”

“Like Momina?”

“Yeah. I’m sure you know her last by now. Didn’t fit in to Inkopolis, but now found life in this city. The moment we got you up and took you in was like giving a home to her again. The same with every octoling. So, 8…” A happy smile with a peace sign she gave to Bridgett. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks…” Bridgett said with a saddened tone after slowly hugging Pearl. 

“No prob. Sorry again for being mad at you.”

“No mad. No sad.” The octoling spoke her form of forgiveness. Pearl’s free arm wrapped around her to share the same affection.

“Dang. Too hard to octoleave at this point. Though, guess it’s not too bad.”

Behind the studio door, an observant Marina watched their heart to heart with little smiles as response to their kindness. This was a much needed moment for her as she can now expect some positivity including everyone. M Cerious, this was a pretty touching moment. Author, you’re way too prideful-- *SPLAT* Shut up. Just shut up, editor. Woo...my… just end this filler episode…

“Good job, Vian. For teaching this specimen how to be nice somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll five a way for the next chapter to be somewhat on topic. Just needed the stars to get along first before they start cheering Marina on.


	5. Salmon DONE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You alright? “You broke my fishing leg with a dynamo roller!” Well we don’t have bones— “Well we have a nervous system!” Oh yeah right! Anyways, right here will be our new narration studio. This way, we won’t interrupt Vian’s talking or anyone’s reading. “You mean YOU won--” I will snap you out of existence! “Play chapter 5…” Indeed I shall with Vian carrying out a shift with his friends for an eggcelent job. “Cod hope they accept having their names here--” I asked for their permission on social media. No worries.

Salmonids were feisty in the locations of Grizzco Industries, but the real kicker now was Vian and his friend’s attempt at “Hardcore Salmon Run” once more for the fans. Only now, it’s in Ark Polaris! Every round had sets of agony and failure with the hindrance of not being able to revive splatted employees without committing self-splatation lowering their performance. Usually, they go like this:

VaskoGaming: Oh Cod! Blegh! (Splatted by a Steelhead)

Luna_tik: Wait What!? (Splatted by a Maws) I wasn’t even in the circle!

GG Gabriel: Ooooooooooh Dang it! (Splatted by Double Teaming Scrappers)

“Oh my Cod, no! It’s just wave one!” Vian exclaimed and wondered in the middle of egg collecting, if he should revive his team. With a juice bag containing the ability Splashdown, he drank it and did as such reviving Gabriel who was closests to him and the egg basket, as well stopping the scrappers. “Good luck, Gabe!” Vian said and jumped to the bottom of Ark Polaris and into the water according the rule of reviving teammates.

“Oh goodness inky! Why me!?” GG shouted in fear as he was the only one revived.

“You got this!” Vian, now a swimming ring buoy, gave by far the most convincing encouragement known to Earth’s entire population.

“Be the game, Gabe! Be the be!” Luna cheered on as she did sick lifebuoy trick jumps on the rails.

“I don’t know what the ‘be’ is! Blegh!” and off goes the resurrected as he was splatted by a smallfry. “No! Cod darn it!” He laughingly shouted after recollecting his scenario of being surrounded by boss salmons. Of all those baddies, the smallfry salmonid the size of an inkling and octoling’s foot finished the job SPOONer than expected.

“WRAP IT UP!” Mr. Grizz shouted and activated their lifebuoys to super jump them back to the boat. As soon as they landed, the wooden bear-carved statue acting as the manager lectured the devil out of them firstly, then said “You done with the shenanigans? By the cods above, consider yourselves lucky. Your performance brought a few eggs and retained your status because of somehow managing 20 eggs in that shift.”

“Of all the things I get splatted from, a smallfry did me justice.”

“Yeah, very anti-climatic.” Luna laughed covering her mouth.

“Hey, listen! You better thank me for allowing this ‘game’ you’re playing! I lowered the quota of eggs just for you so it wouldn’t be stressful!” Grizz got there attention loudly.

“And again, we thank you, Grizz. We make sure to at least give you recognition when we upload all that horror.” Vian looked over to the statue on the boat, laughingly giving a thanks for allowing the calamity. 

“Anyways, your payment for today. 16000 coins for each of you, and of course, your shift recorded on this usb.” The wage offered was the second highest payment which was a surprised considering what happened, but Grizz gave the reasoning before their surprised reactions. “You kids are profreshionals and acted like such during this ‘hardcore challenge’ no matter the odds. Now don’t expect this to be all day everyday! I expect you get back to regular shifts and at least do better in this to get this amount of money!”

“Thanks.” Said everyone in their own way. 

“Say, anyone got the time? Vasko asked. “It’s for some reason afternoon here always, so what time is it in Inkopolis?”

“Wow. That is… quite a mystery...” Vian though as hard as he would with a Patreon question he would receive.

“It’s hard to BEAR not being disgusted from your chit chats.” Whatever kind of being speaking through the statue facepalmed at the expressions of his employees. They were his best, but also his most confusing bunch. “It’s 2:00 pm and it’s time to go back.” Everyone had took a seat in the living room area of the boat in response to Grizz’s announcement. Soon, the boat was started up and headed to Inkopolis. 

“So, what are you guys doing for Squidmas? Octomas? Idk...” Luna lit up the room like her name suggests.

“Nothing much here. Maybe just hang out with friends.” GG answered with shrug showing he’s still thinking.

“Same.” Vasko said as he looked outside the window at the passing ocean.

“Why don’t I have friends!?” Vian pretended his speech pattern for his made-up answer jokingly. A good joke would make people laugh, and apparently it did make Vian’s audience of three laugh for a good 2 minutes loudly. 

“Yeah! Says the guy who’s with us and has a list of people dying to be on your friend list!” Luna still laughed and by some miracle, managed to bring out that sentence. After things had calmed down, they looked to him expecting his real holiday plan.Vian cleared his throat before, and said as such.

“Anyways, i’ll just be hanging out with my family. Give them some cash, play a game, and… yeah, that’s it.”

“Thank you for that, and I’m thinking a christmas music video for my patient subscribers.” Luna said lastly.

“We’re back. Get changing in the lockers.” Grizz called. From there, they started packing to get home. They promised they’ll remember making another video together for a ‘guaranteed fun’ experience, then headed for where they should be from the entrance of Grizzco Ind. in their usual outfits. Vian, who was heading back home, the word “family” made him remember to tell someone important in case she felt lonely. Taking a seat on the tables at the end of Inkopolis Square near an unfinished construction, the urchin pulled out his phone, and texted to the boxie destroyer.

“Hey, Bridgett.”

“Hi, Urchin.”

“Yep, it’s me. Just want you to know i’ll be leaving on Squidmas to visit my family. So, you won’t see me in the café that day.”

“What?”

“I said visit, Bridgett. I won’t be gone forever.” There was a long pause after he had typed and sent that message. It seemed as though she was thinking hard for a sentence out of the few she knows.

“Ok.” The text said for her.

“Alright, so yeah. Just wanted you to know. Have a good day, Bridgett. I’ll give you a present a few days early before that.”

“Ok. Bye.” Bridgett typed again, and the chat had ended.

In the studio, Bridgett had put down her phone in her room, and went her way through the corridors and to the recording studio where Pearl and Marina chatted to each other. With a loud door slam, Bridgett made an entrance that Pearl was collected and prepared for, but Marina felt the mood was an uncomfortable difference from Bridgett’s lack of speech. Marina asked her:

“Bridgett? What’s wrong?”

“Momina… Urchin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smash Ultimate is coming and school is a priority, but let’s say I have a good idea for a climax~


	6. Good Morning, Weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vian wakes up, “He does stuff,” and everything gets explosive in terms of the types of things that happen. “Explosive as in, holy crap, what is happening?”

“Dad…”

“Yes, son? Oh you’re hugging me tight! Is something wrong?”

“Yeah. People said I look bad and I’m not normal… They called me urchling, inkchin and some other stuff.”

“And?”

“Am I an ok boy?”

“Of course you are!”

“But the other kids say I’m bad and make fun of me!”

“Well, you never will stop listening to those things, but remember that you are no better or worse than you. Love yourself, son!”

“Yeah… you and mom love me, I like me, but I want others to like me.”

“Don’t worry, son. There will be many who like you. Heck, you’ll meet someone like I have with your mom!”

“Oh ok! Thank you, dad!”

“No problem, my FINtastic boy!”

“Honey! I have EGGcellent news!”

“Wait, don’t tell me!”

“Yes! I’m pregnant!”

“Oh my cod! Welcome to the family, whoever’s coming!”

“Wait what? What’s pergnat?”

“Oh right uh… Vian, school will teach you, ok?”

“Ok, mom.”

 

“Boxie!Boxie!Boxie!Boxie!Boxie!” an annoyingly repeated alarm woke our favorite urchin out his delightful sleep and in his urchin form instead of an inkling. Vian’s 1st floor apartment was small and meant for only a few people. His front door was at the end of a mini hall, and it only took one door to head from bedroom to kitchen or bedroom to washroom. The morning routine was simple. Open the window, see the weather, check the weather app, brush his teeth, get a shower, and (remembers) to have some breakfast with the kittydog. Oh yeah right, he had to turn the critter on.

“You on? Kittydog!” Vian had just pushed Kittydog’s on button his back while she was laying on his bed and no response came from her. “Maybe he’s out of batteries?”

*Kittydog noise*

“Oh Cod!” The urchin owner moved back in shock, and scared that she was about to inksplode. “You adorable little bundle of joy! Don’t ever scare me like that again! Got it!?” He angrily scolded his explosive friendo. Only to be responded with him coming close and rubbing his head Vian’s hand on the floor.

“Beowww~”

“Yeah, yeah. Here are your pats.” Vian used his other hand to pet the little thing. Please remember that kittydog inksplosion rates can be reduced with love and training. 

“I can never be mad at you.” Vian smiled. 

“C’mon. Breakfast time.” Some SEAreal and some pet food, and they tasted good as they should. All the while, the urchin looked at his upload schedule and as well the comments for the possibility of a new video. The amount of likes for his daily non-lobby match videos, although not a lot, received some positive responses in the comment section. The obscure games he has played definitely showed some intrigue amongst the curious viewers, and oh boy! 5000 subscribers until 100k! Which… 

“I’m probably not gonna do anything like I said on my stream.” He thought. “Then I’ll maybe post something on Christmas…” Decision making was a toughie. Some stuff he had to upload as early as possible, and it’s definitely been awhile since the last music video.

“Beep!” That beeping noise told that there was someone nearby and immediately she went to the door and the end of the short hall. At the door was a cute look at him trying to reach the friend only to be blocked by the door, and on the other side of the door, which Vian used the door hole to look outside, he saw quite a special visitor. Before she had enough clicked the buzzer, Vian opened the door for a better view. Indeed she was here in all her villainous and casual white attire glory. 

“M-Marina? Hey…”

“Beeeep!” 

“Oh Carp, Kittydog No!”

Right then and there, he slammed his door quickly and strongly as though he SPYKEd hard in volleyball. Just in the nick of time to add! If he hadn’t done so a second later, then no more story, folks. No words had even left the mouth of the DJ. It was quite the show the master and the friend put together for her considering the chances of inksploding right then and there without a respawn point to save her life. At least it brought to her comedy she could laugh at. Yep, so fun~

“My boy! Please, control yourself, ok? You’ve been doing so good not blowing up outside of matches. Just please try not to hurt anyone now!” The Urchin loudly whispered. The autobomb looked down showing a hard commitment to what her owner asked. Quickly as well, Vian changed his appearance into his Inkling form. Those two bodies ain’t his final forms, don’t worry. Then with his explosive friend in his hands, he opened the door again to welcome his visitor… Who was still laughing from what happened. 

“Hehehe! Hello, you two!”

“Yeah, hi, Marina! As you can see we weren’t expecting you!” The owner said to his guest nervously as if he embarrassingly messed up for a theatre.

“I can see that. Sorry for the trouble. I’ve never seen anyone keep an autobomb as a pet so I wasn’t prepared either.” DJ_Hyperfish subtly apologized.

“Bweow…”

“Nice to see you, little guy~ Kittydog was it?” She lowered her upper body to talk with the bomb with her hands on her knees as if she was talking to child. “You’re so cute!” Marina complimented the little gadget before giving a hand out for some pets. It looked as though Vian’s little friend was gonna burst of affection.

“Wait!” He yelled causing Marina to stop in the midst of affection giving. “Change your ink colour to purple real quick in case she explodes.” 

“Oh! Ok.” On the spot, the idol had changed her colour instantly from green to purple as evident by the ends of her tentacle hair and purple lights on her headset. This way she wouldn’t be splatted in public and be needing medical help. “Is this better?” Said the purple coloured beauty.

“Yes, and now you SLOWLY pet my girl, Marina. Then just let him move closer when you get like a centimeter close.” Emphasis on the word ‘slowly’ was what the inkling had emphasized. Marina nodded and followed through the precaution as she put her hand closer to the little guy. 

At just about the approximate distance Vian was asking for, Kittydog slowly moved to Marina’s hand as she instinctively covered her face with her other hand in case of an inksplosion. After that was a touching moment. Literally.

Marina jumped a little from the feeling of metal on her hand, but a few seconds passed with no cephalopod kaboom. She looked at the little animal, and saw it with the side of its head in her palm and its camera lens for eyes covered by metal eyelids. The same cute face you’d see on any relaxed animal. 

“Wow…”

“Thank cod, now I don’t have worry about repairs for inksplosions!” Vian let out the most relieved speech as he began putting Kittydog on the floor. Dogkitty’s eyes were opened the moment he was brought away from Marina’s touch. When they were placed on the floor, they moved to the dj’s foot where they gently rubbed against her shoe. Both had she and Vian were laughing slightly from their newfound love and affection.

“Jeez, and they say you make it look easy taking care of them.”

“Oh trust me, Marina. I go through a lot of trouble to get them working with me. Anyways, let’s get the obvious question out. How did you know I live here?”

“Bridgett told me.” Now begins the 20 questions game with Kittydog held in Marina’s arms holding also a fast tongue.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you.”

“Why not through text?”

“Because I wanted to have a personal talk and we haven’t had a ‘real’ one in awhile.”

“And why did you want to talk to me?”

“You were going to stay with your parents for a year. I wanted to at least give you a present before that considering sometime now is my only chance.”

“Wait wait hold one. Who told you I was staying for a year? It’s just a family Squidmas party.”

“What? Bridgett said you’d be gone for a year.”

“I said none of the sort. I just told Bridgett I’d be gone for a day and that’s it.”

“Then why would she lie?”

“I don’t know. Bridgett is unpredictable. That’s all I can say.”

“Well then… this is awkward…”

“Yeah. Awkward as in you wanted to say something for what you thought was my year-long departure.”

“Exactly, but I believe my gift will still work out!”

“If that’s the case then…” He moved to the side of the entrance allowing her a path. “You want to talk inside properly?” She looked to him, shaking her head with an awkward smile.

“No no. I don’t want to be more interruptive.”

“Alright then.” He brushed off her answer as he stood at the center of the entrance once again. “So, what did you want to tell me?”

“Oh right! I just wanted to tell you I want to have and offer a private battle with you on December 24th is all.” Surprised expressions were expressed with a wide eyed face on the man.

“Really?” At best, he was surprised. Though there was no spark in his mind like the time he chose team VIANtasy just to do the same thing Marina offered back then.

“Yes. On 10pm that day. Is that ok?” She ended her offering talk as she put down Kittydog. The little bomb still was close to her, but it knew the reason it was put down.

“Yeah sure. I’m sure I’ll have time to do that.” He answered with shrugging shoulders and a somewhat apathetic face with closed eyes for one moment.

“Perfect!” Marina jumped from a crouching position causing Vian to jump practically like an escaping super-jumper. Her next words were said uneasily due to excitement 

“T-Thank you, Vian! I’ll come by again on that date and wait around here! I’ll go n-now to prepare the shifty station!” Just as she was about to start running back home, with a sense of good luck to run alongside.

“Goodnight then, Marina…” he waved. 

This has definitely been his most weirdest morning. Oddly enough it gave him a bit of déjà vu only in a different but familiar perspective. Let it also sink in that that moment was planned a day ago by her and her friends.

 

*Yesterday*

 

“You want my help getting personal with the guy?”

“Pearlie, you know more about him than me or Bridgett. I thank her for telling me he’s leaving to another country, so I need your help before he does that?”

“Can’t you just text him?”

“I know it’s easy, but usually he doesn’t talk unless I involve Bridgett. I have to be in person to give a clear answer. Please, I have to tell him.”

“Alrighty then. Now are you sure you should tell Vian an ‘I love you’ cliché?”

“Yes. I can’t let him live another painful day without help.”

“Look, The rest is up to you because I can’t choose what is best. If there’s a chance anything I would say backfires, then I don’t want you to not have an idea for yourself!”

“Ok then... I’ll go work on recycling a stage. Thank you for the advice, even if it was a bit harsh.”

“Ok, Marina. Sea ya! Haa…. I hope to cod the relationship isn’t gonna get worse… I really want to help badly...”

“What, Pearlie?”

“Nothing, Reena.”

“Tout selon de plan…”

“Que, Bridgett?”

“Quiet, Clam Pearl…” 

“Yo, you want to run that by me again? Wait, Bridgett, I didn’t actually mean run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons for delays: -Procrastination  
> -Family  
> -Christmas  
> -Smash Bros  
> -Splatoon 2  
> -etc.  
> (I’ll add to this chapter soon in more free-er and devoted time periods.)


	7. Giftful Presen(t)ce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plan being pushed forward, it was time for the move to be made. “Urchin will have the time of his life and will explode with thought.” Yes! We nailed the script! “Finally, after 13 tries!” Oh and btw, Merry Squidmas! “And a Happy New Year!”

The night was cold and snow was falling. Vian got his warm green winter jacket, snow boots, and a purple snow cap; all sized for an inkling, then went to go see the inviter. From opening his apartment door to heading to the front entrance, he saw her waiting patiently inside.

“Hey, Marina.” Vian said firstly.

“Hey, Vian.” She politely responded.

“Hopefully I didn’t take too long. Got this scarf with me in case snow gets to my face.”

“No no, it’s fine. You didn’t need it, but it looks good.” Marina nodded encouragingly causing Vian to hiddenly blush. “C’mon, we’re going to the lobby!” Her hand spoke a ‘come here’ motion.

“Yeah, got it!” Vian followed along. The snow on the way was calm and it didn’t take long for the lobby to be leg’s reach. Upon getting close to the door, a mechanical voice asked for identification access.

“Lobby Matches are closed during midnight. Identify yourself.”

“Marina Ida.”

“...Access Granted! Merry Squidmas and have a happy new match, DJ_Hyperfish!” The doors opened for them as the voice happily identified the star. For a mechanical voice to have a jolly voice was unexpected and unneeded, but it was enjoying to hear.

“Thank you very much.” Marina thanked it for the access. Vian followed her through common sense, stepping inside the lit up lobby. Starting from light green, but then turning to purple. Looked as though he was about to have a special 1v1 for Squidmas this time. Like the other dozen private matches with her, Vian was excited to have one more special moment before leaving. “Vian, when we go in, please don’t shoot any ink, ok?”

“Oh alright!” Vian spoke up in surprise. “Are we just having a friendly recon and cepheloparty?” He asked.

“Yeah, something like that… Alright stage’s set! Now let’s get changing and armed. A match can’t start without those things.” Marina went to the women’s change room following her instructions.

“Gotcha. I’ll be right back.” Vian turned around and just before he left, Marina said an almost forgotten part of her instruction to him.

“Oh and you can just wear your regular outfit! We’re going to a closed location instead of like Moray Towers. Also…” She hesitated from her last request for the recon. This one in particular was a piece of their life they never have gotten to. “B-bring your Splat Brella, please.” she said after taking a breather. The splatuber’s response to this was a collected one.

“Okie dokie!” The attempt to sound happy was present. He too felt knocked back a bit from it and both didn’t even look at each other as that was asked. Now, after just below 5 minutes of preparations, the two stood on the teleporter in the lobby.

“Are you ready?” Marina asked lastly with one hand ready to press A, and the other holding her brella. In all honesty, she wasn’t ready either, but she wanted to do this.

“Yeah. Click away.” He blankly nodded with a brella in hand as well. That was the answer she needed, and so she pressed the start button. Their bodies turned to squid form and were teleported.

 

Shifty Station (Sponge Variant)  
December 23rd  
10:00 Pm

This place. The map that had projectors turned on to replicate the starry night sky, the construction build up that of an Octarian’s, sponges as interactable obstacles, and the technology capable to make the whole arena with these features float like magic. Vian’s eyes and mind moved on their own at the throwback he received from the stage. This station… was used during the TMNT splatfest.

“It can’t be…” 

 

*Flashback*

 

“C’mon, Judds! C’mon c’mon… YES! By 2%!”

“Pure luck.”

“Great job, Vian!”

“Oh my cod, I can’t help it! Marina, I love you!”

“Huh!?”

“Finally. Cod’mon, Marina, say something.”

“I-I I DON’T LOVE VIAN! Wait…”

“What…?”

 

Back In The Present

“V-Vian? Are you alright?” Marina said in front of him, but there was no response. She asked again and again at the same tone and same amount of inconfidence in front of him on his respawn point.

“Damn…” He gripped his weapon harder from the sight of her eyes, but didn’t hear what he whispered. 

“Vian, please listen.” That last sentence got Vian’s attention and his awareness back to earth.

“Wah! Marina! Cod, you’re fast! It’s only been like 20 seconds on the timer! How did you make it here so fast?!” 

“This white outfit I usually wear actually has swim speed on every slot if that answers your question. Anyway, do you know why I brought you here?” Her hands clamped together out of nervousness with her brella in being held by both.

“Oh uhhh... you wanted to talk to me you said? Also, will you use this stage again in the future?”

“The last question: no, there’s plenty of other octarian obstacles. The first: yes, and I just want to say something you should know.” Marina’s face turned red in front of him. It was about time to start Vian Honest for each other’s sake.

“What is it?” Looking at her intently he did.

“I... I-I LOVE YOU, VIAN!”

“What…?” At that moment, Marina had shown exaggerated expressiveness of her emotions. Her face had shown the honest answer she wanted to convey with her eyes opened and looking contently at him. She continued.

“I love your jokes, the videos you included me in, and the ones I got around to seeing. I know you weren’t joking about that confession during the Mikey v.s. Donnie splatfest. I never should have said I didn’t like you even if I was scared. It hurt me everyday too, and I just needed to tell you soon before you leave.” Her confession ended there. What’s next was what Vian would say next, which in his mind, he couldn’t imagine this was real. With a self-pinch on the cheek, he was sure this was real, but maybe he thought it was her taking pity and fixing something she didn’t wanted. So he spoke to her with the thought of belief, but with the desire of belief.

“M-marina… That WAS a joke. When I said ‘I love you’ back then, it was just that--”

“Don’t think I’ll fall for it this time, Vian! I’ve heard you being obnoxious of me every time you greet me! You don’t even talk to me unless I do first or if involves splatfests or Bridgett! Most importantly, Vian, I-i fell for you even before you said you loved me back then!” All of what she had said made him look down in confusion. It was hard for Vian to think straight with the information given to him, but then he felt her arms wrapped around her with his eyes opening wide from surprise. She hugged him on his spawn after disabling the barrier during stage selection and the time she reworked it before today. Marina at this point was broken and at the end of her point. She had one more confession in an uneasy speech pattern, and after that, she’d have to wait for the unknown answer with fear and tears. “The day we first met for your splatfest video, you made possible for me to realize that all the work Pearl and I took in coming and debuting here worth it in the end because I would’ve never thought I did amazing in what I liked and what I risked my life for back in Octarian territory. Knowing you were also this kind, supportive, handsome, cute being also was like I was being rewarded with someone of my dreams. I would never have met you if I was what I used to be. Vian, I loved everything you did! I! LOVE! YOU!” His brella was dropped out of his loosed hand. His barriers of restraint shattered. Too much information was given, and anger was shown from said info. His hands gripped the tall octoling’s shoulders and she was pushed back and forth forcefully, along with meeting point blank yelling to the face.

“Well, what is it!? Do you love me or see me as a friend!? You tell me this now, but you said the opposite then! I-I can’t tell what’s right anymore! This is too fast!” Vian shook Marina every second during his tantrum. He wanted an answer from her.

“P-please! I know this is quick and it sounds unrequited! Just please take your time with this! Please!” Marina spoke as though she pleaded for her life. This was the first time she had seen him with such a temper.

“Oh yeah! Like shell in the last few minutes of this match, I can give you solid answer!”

“Actually… I p-programmed the timer to never go down…”

“What?”

“A-and also you can’t disconnect during the match…”

“What!?”

“I knew if I didn’t then you’d run off. I just... don’t want you to leave me. I’m... sorry...” The urchin still had pent up aggression from the things she said, but the last part was a exaggerated even to him. So, he took a breather, sighed, loosened the shoulder grip, and sharply explained to her.

“You’re right. I would run to get away from all this because of the amount shiokara going on in this one place. But... I can‘t ever leave you forever. No other person feels like you. I…I just didn’t want to remind either of us; mostly me, about that failure of a lifetime which hugely effected our emotions. I didn’t want you to think of me differently. I wanted another chance to show that I wasn’t awful. Too forceful. So I pretended nothing mattered back then. I just needed to make sure we were alright with each other.” Gradually, his hands were dropped and hanged by his sides.

“That’s what I’m helping you with, Vian!” The posture of Vian seemed so close to losing balance that it was hard for her to let go of the sides of his upper body.

“Thanks. But, what I meant was maybe that we forget everything and spend time together from there.”

“Is that what you want?” She asked.

Vian sighed while looking away from her. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and muffled... something. “fumm me.” After lowering his arm, he then said “I don’t freaking know.” Vian went out of her hold to sit on the edge of the stage looking very slumped over. “I need some time to relax, and for you to really decide. Figure out whether or not you want to be with me because you like me or because you feel bad for how I am. I want an clear answer from you and that’s all I want from you.” The last line sounded very on the lines of anger. He still had that fire in him that hasn’t cooled down to the point where his choice of words were chosen and spoked as though he didn’t care about the thought she may put in her clear answer.

“Ok...” Marina scarefully replied from where she had hugged him. The view of Vian sitting by himself was depressing to her. She couldn’t resist asking “Can I sit next to you?”

“Sure.” His eyes still looked away from her. The spot she took was on his left side, but no physical contact of the slightest was made, nor was there any sort of conversation for about a half hour.

“I’m sorry again for everything.” Marina said. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Quietly, he spoke to the octoling who nodded. “I probably shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”

“It’s ok. You have every right to be mad whenever you want. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Marina looked into the open like the inkling was.

“... I’ll listen to you better after my family Squidmas party. That I can promise, Marina.” Vian offered. A deep breath from her came first before she said,

“Thank you.” The splatuber looked at her for the first time after what felt already like an hour and it was at that point he witnessed a rarer side of the similarly to how she viewed his anger. A broken-down state that’s going through repair. At that point, empathy was easily felt. Looking at her wiping her eyes and trying to get over what happened was exactly what he had gone through on many other occasions. Every second of looking at her made him realize something. 

Giving up on something no matter how hard you worked for it, leaves you more in the dust instead of the cause of the problem. With how much thought Vian put into that confession on that day, he didn’t pursue it after a reject that either was or wasn’t unintentional. Now with Marina showing the same given up kind of emotions, he put his left hand over her right and started to perform some much needed therapy. “It hurts more to let depression happen. That’s what I know for sure. There’ll be a happy end to this, Marina. At least, that’s how I feel.” His mind told him just to say, but his heart told him to smile.

Now what is witnessed is what’s finally known as a good relationship. One that involves helping the other through the trouble. A very heartfelt support that positively impacted Marina’s behaviour. She took his placed hand, wrapped it with both of hers, and raised it to her forehead.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” She said with uncontrollable tears and speeches of joy.

In real time, the clock had just hit 12am. 

“Anytime always, Marina.” Vian held her hand tight and genuinely smiling away.  
“Merry Squidmas. This was a nice gift for what it is. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The curtains will fall, but know that the story won’t end.”
> 
> To those who like it enough to point out mistakes, I do appreciate it. I’m hoping what there is can be considered memorable in some regard. (P.S. Vian, take all the time you need, and Stay Fresh and Healthy! To you and to the FINtastic people!)


	8. FAMiliar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time to CHILL with fams is what Vian does. Things get bad, and get good. Things happen as they shouldn’t or should.

Today was the giving day of squidmas. Citizens were up and at ‘em with the gifts for fellow loved ones and to some, gifted to whoever needed the special presents.. Now, shall we see how the splatuber’s doing at a family party in Inkopolis?

*Loud and Wide-Mouthed Yawn*

“You alright, Vian? You smell of exhaustion.” Asked his urchin mother on the opposite side of the table and beside the shorter inkling father.

“I’m fine. How do you even smell a tired person” He replied tiringly.

“You squiding me? You got bags under your eyes, bro.” Sieory the observant inkling saw with her urchin eyes.

“Tell us the truth, Vian. This IS the time of family gathering after all.” Said the squid dad.

As the man said, Vian headed over to Inkopolis for a planned squidmas party. The time he arrived was around 11:00 am, and his tired expressions were greatly shown with excessive yawning as his parents have heard, bags as Sieory SIEORYously pointed out on the dinner table, and his one eye not covered by his spiky hair seen constantly forced to stay open since he got home. Being the best parent their kids need, Miss Vian’s Dad and Mom had started knowing their son’s condition before the rest of the family arrived. Family is most prioritized over preparations for the party since it could greatly affect their mental health, as well the rest of the Fams. Though they could cross party-preparing off the list since it had been done hours earlier than Vian’s arrival.

“What could it be this time, son? You said you’re now about to relax and got your videos ready the your fans. Too much, coffee?” Squid dad assumed. Being the loving son that Vian was to his loving father, as well to everyone else, the truth was spoke exactly as spoken, regarding the eye contact being only made to the table.

“I’ve been drinking some tea lately.”

“That’s question 2 answered. How about the first?” Momma Vian collaborated with Papa. Sieory’s interest were caught by some degree, but she knew the seriousness and texted her friends to switch the attention on something different.

“And I did meet the end of my daily uploads schedule.”

“That is question 1.5. Now the first, son?” Patience was Dadtastic’s middle name. He was willing to look at his baby boy for hours in the eyes and give a helping tentacle… or hand? Hindiges? Nevermind.

“I-it’s hard to say, Dad, considering you may not even understand the person i’ll be talking about.” Urchin son kept closely.

“Everyone’s a unique specimen, son. I can’t count the amount of times I had to quickly learn about most of your friends you allowed home. Which, don’t get me wrong. They are nice people and I can’t change however you like them.”

“...” Vian looked down knowing this would go beyond the friendly line. 

“What if it’s about love?”

The temperature went down greatly. No noises, besides the ceiling fan in the kitchen, could be heard. There wasn’t a need for him to look up to his pops. The predicted face of pent up anger was exactly what Dadtastic expressed. Vian merely hoped he could bring in some detail to differ this from a past ex. Mrs. Tastic was just about ready to cope with Vian about his broken heart. Sieory didn’t move from where she was with a fork in hand and lifting spaghetti. Her eyes kept switching between her brother and the parents of the house.

“Vian, look up.” Mr. Tastic requested, Vian followed saddingly, then he continued speaking.

“What happened THIS time? No jokes, this is serious information we me and your mom need to know..” Emphasis on the request for recent events were said clearly and grumpingly by an angry father, who leaned back on his seat with his arms crossed. Meanwhile, Momtastic had her hands tied together and watched nervously hoping the reaction isn’t overreacted.

“Ok. Deep breath, Vian. Good, now talk. There’s this girl I loved like a ton. I told her one time I liked her, but she said she didn’t feel what I did. Then some time passed and now she says she loves me. I’ve just been having trouble knowing if we really should be in a heart to heart kind of relation...” That stuttered speech got interesting in the span of 20 seconds. What then began after seemed like an interrogation with a back to back conversation with the head of the family and the oldest child.

“Soooo she loves you.” Repeated his father.

“Mhm.”

“But she didn’t say she did.”

“Yes.”

“But now, SHE wants YOU.” 

“Yeah.”

“Any reason for this?”

“It’s because she l-loved me for as long as I did. She didn’t mean to say what she said the first time. Now in this Squidmas, she hopes we could get along like how she wants us to.”

“Son, you can’t simply believe all that you’ve been told by her.”

“And I didn’t.”

“!”

“I didn’t believe everything… because the day she said ‘no’, feels deadly fresh as it ever was. Part of me feels as though she was true with herself, but other parts said that if it happened once, than it’d be best for me… and her, if I were to move on. My mind wouldn’t let me sleep until I came with something to say to her. We made a promise last night to decide on what we should be. And here I am. I’m sorry this hurts every one of you if though I kept this to myself, especially on what should a happy break.” Anything Vian would say afterwards would be considered a lie to everyone. Saying he’s fine, planned, prepared, and happy, would even pain the most harden-hearted person in the world. 

“...” *Mom-tastic looks down to her hands and gripped them together*

“...” *Sieory looks to her brother and off her phone*

“...” Dad-tastic sympathized with his son to his very core. He then went forward with the talk.

“Vian, this is by far the most complex situation I’ve ever heard of on a personal level. It would’ve been easier to say you given up on her or she given up on you, because I could’ve given you two advices easily. You could’ve said ‘Yes’ or ‘no’, but with what I’ve gathered, you two have talked this over on equal footing. Whoever she is, sounds like she would listen to everything you’d say, and would spend half her time with you. Tell me, why exactly did she reject you?”

One hand of Vian’s was moved up and elbow-rested on the table and a little close to his dinner. His palm was what he rested his forehead on.

“I don’t know… maybe I just wasn’t the one.”

“I call false on that one, bro.” The urchin-eyed inkling spoke up to speak up the truth.

“Sieory, what do you mean by that? Asked Mom-tastic as she face her daughter. The men followed suit.

“Before that, you didn’t do a good job not making me watch your videos. If anything, they answered a lot of questions I had in mind.”

“Alright then, Sieory. What did you get out of my videos that could help me with anything related to what’s going on now?” Vian spoke to his sister like a sarcastic sibling rolling his eyes.

“Let her explain before you correct us, Vian. No need to be harsh.” Their mom reassured.

“So now, how about we talk about the video titled ‘The Worst Splatoon Video Ever’?”

“I AM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT TO ANY OF YOU!” Vian smacked the table with his causing the plates to shake in place. He did not want to be reminded more openly about the rough times being who he was, but his dad then retaliated with a controlled anger in his voice.

“Don’t you raise your voice as though we are strangers! If we can’t understand, then how can us as a family, help you?!” 

Even after reaching adulthood, he could never go further in a conversation when it involved his idol since birth getting angry. So, the urchin relaxed his hand on the table to take action of his father’s request for non-violence.

“Can I speak now?” Sieory fearfully asked.

“Just go already.” said the depressed hand-covered urchin brother.

“Ok!” Deep breath first, and now the video talk. “In your early days as a splatuber, I saw that you were… abused. Bullied for being what you are or… were. Who, by the way, was never a bad guy. You most definitely had the crappiest times of your life until you really grew into the community.”

Most definitely, Vian put a lot of emotion into that video. With all the footage he gotten for it during ranked matches being guided with his anger acting as a guiding fuel source, instead of a one-time explosion, for many victories. His targets being represented as the abusers he threw shots on to prove himself. Sieory gave an explanation that was at least valid, but he didn’t know how it related to anything of the matter yet.

“But then came her in all her glory—who for your sake, I will not name.” The inkling sibling looked at her brother as she expected a triggered face if she revealed the interest. She was right. Vian had his face pointed to her with wide green eyes, and a hand resting his chin.

“She was a beauty. She was kind. She was a lot to you from what I’ve seen.”

“She still is. Always is.” Vian added with what sounded like corrections to Sieory’s observations.

“With that came a bit of a crush. You two were getting along. She fit in with your company and even took a liking to making horrendous puns on a daily basis. I can imagine it being slightly more painful that she said the opposite of what you were hoping for.”

“It did. It’s hurt me until now.”

“To that I say, I’m sorry for what happened, Vian.” She patted his shoulder for comfort. “Why did like her? I can understand the looks and personality, but where’s the spark?”

“Didn’t you watch enough from my channel to answer that yourself?” 

“Yeah. But, i’d like to hear you say it now. Same can be said for our content parents right now, bro.”

“Well if you’re referring to that woman, then my reason would be that she… gave me an opportunity. The day she came to Inkopolis as this… ‘Huge deal?’ I think that’s a good phrase? She brought back my thunder by bringing me back to what I like doing. Playing matches in lobbies, making music videos with expressive messages of my experiences, and connecting to many other players. Before that, I did do fine, but still was considered food for the haters. I was on the verge of quitting because I couldn’t take the pity or the abuse. I was just so happy that she, and also her friend, made me feel that what I like doing is what I can continue doing. Even now, I cannot force myself to stay away from her for cod knows how long. She’s done so much for me, even in person.”

‘Honesty’ was exactly how this speech was structured. By far one of the most jaw dropping speeches to be amazed by. Mamatastic in her mind could not understand why this side of her son could ever be ignored by anyone. She hen said to him:

“Wow. I cannot believe she didn’t acknowledge what she meant to you.”

“She didn’t know.” He laughed, recalling a memory where he daydreamed in front of Marina, saying exactly what he just said. “I never told her… But…” He looked up into space, remembering exactly what happened last night. Her words.

“But what? Vian? Vian?” His dad tried to communicate. Even snapping his fingers close to Vian’s face. No reaction came though. At that point, he realized his son was in a state of mind-gathering. His urchin wife went out of her seat, behind Vian from his seat, and attempt to shake him to bring him back. Once again, no reaction. Sieory wasn’t aware of how to bring her brother back, and instead waited with her eyes on him. Not even the suddenly ringing doorbell broke his trance, which Sieory gladly went to the front door to open up.

“The day we first met for your splatfest video, you made all the work Pearl and I took in coming and debuting here worth it in the end. Vian, I love you…” 

“Come in, cousin. Just make yourself comfortable in the living room. We’re just having a little talk right—“ The kind inkling bringing inside the fellow family member was witnessing something of his brother. A worrying thing to see. “Uh, bro? Are you ok?

Mental headbanging was what can best be described about his thoughts. A pure dumbfounded mentality followed by a laughing exterior. 

“Cod dammit! Why is it that I don’t listen when I really need to?” Said our sad urchin. Finally, he has looked up towards the Great Zapfish-sized signs.

“What is it, cuz?” he heard a voice behind him and spoke that person. With excited realization.

“She freaking loves me! SHE FREAKING LOVES ME! OH MY GOD, Spyke!” R.i.p everyone’s ability to hear. Vian had found out he was speaking to his cousin who arrived early for the party, with a posture that screams for the speaker to chill as they covered their ears. As well, this can seen among everyone else in the house. “Oh hi, Spyke. When did you get here?”

“15 seconds ago! Give or take! Crimeny squidmas, my bloody hearing organs!” It was his dear Australian-accented cousin that had arrived with the identity he took inspiration from in his urchin form. Vian was happy Spyke could make it. Right now, he and his family were recovering slowly to communicate properly once more.

“Sorry for that! I got kind of excited.” Screamertastic apologized.

“It’s alright.” Said slightly differently by everyone. Then Spyke continued after his recovery.

“This basically answers your childhood question of why you can’t ever be like me, cuz. Just be happy you’re someone people can look at differently. I’m very happy. Anyways, what exactly did you mean by this girl liking you?”

“We’ll summarize to you the best we can. Just have a seat in the living room for now, Spyke.” Said kindly by Dadtastic to the dear member. Before he took a seat, a question was asked by the time Sieory had just reSIT her position. 

“We didn’t expect you to come early. Work ended?” Asked Mrs. T.

“Pretty much, yeah. The creator of this online gear shop just needed help with getting squidmas gear for her website. Now after we got it, we decided to give ourselves a break and put on different main abilities another time.” Detailed information wasn’t necessary, but it was nice hearing some more about the experience everyone has gone through. Spyke had a prickly exterior, but inside, there is a kind urchin-soul to be found. 

“And now you can stop and relax, Spyke. Thank you for the update.” Mr. Tastic told their spykey cousin. He turned back to Vian a few seconds after with the idea that his son found the answer. So it came time for them to finish their talk with his bum out his seat, a walk to Vian’s left side, and a pat on the back. “Vian, it’s obvious now that you can tell her how you feel back. You realize now that you’re both equal.”

This situation can still be considered serious, but the tone has been lowered to more family friendly content. Naturally, this was the time to ensure positivity with some teasing. At least in Sieory’s mind. “So, when are you getting flowers as an apology present~? Oh wait, what about food? A gift card? A slideshow you could share? Will it just be text?” To no surprise, this indeed made Vian laugh because of how this just came to be after what he had found out about his revived love interest.

“Ha ha ha! No, sis! Haa… I honestly don’t know really. As you can tell, I’m tired as heck after everything I’ve done for the year. Plus, that’s kind of cliche.”

“Tell that to your father, Vian. On the day he confessed to me, I was given maybe 50 pink roses.” Mrs. Tastic added onto Vian’s point as a reference.

“It was 25, honey! Also, don’t judge, I was 14 years old back then!” Mr. Vian’s dad started blushing with his arms crossed. Still a sight she adored since her adolescent years.

After a laugh, everything became a normal party. Everyone came to the conclusion that everything was in place. Now came the long awaited relaxation as more people had arrived. This may have been a felt repetitive, but now Vian had just experienced hardship for another day and it was again resolved in a peaceful manner. With that, he was now happy with his fams.

 

(Back in Inkopolis Square)

Marina had just finished a part of next splatfest’s shifty station. Out she came from her computer room and when she passed by the living room of her apartment she finds a couch in front of the Squidmas tree she viewed. The couch had been moved from it’s last spot. For it to be faced away from the front door seemed as though a person wanted to hide from Father Squidmas. Only one person in the place seemed to have that kind of idea. Marina walked from behind the couch to see the person laying on it. To her “surprise”, Bridgett was the one sleeping contently as though she is waiting for a present. No blanket to keep her warm though. Just as Marina was about to grab one, she noticed her holding onto something. It was a yellow rubber duckie. It was usually a black one Bridgett held close, that or a boxie. Unknown to the older octoling, this duckie was the last thing Vian gave to Bridgett before Off the Hook took her in. She never liked it at first, but never with him either. But, everything hated on were some of the things she cherished most. Back to Marina, she simply thought it was cute to view until she resumed small blanket finding with memory that she had a spare in her room. There she was grabbing a green one from the closet, and out back she was in the living room. With her tentatek pupiled eyes, she has noticed some changes. One of them being a pink blanket that covered Bridgett, a ‘mysterious’ dark small figure exiting the apartment which Marina allowed them to go off with absolutely no idea who they were~, and finally, a letter on the tree that was never there since the first time she viewed it in the night.

“From S.” She read what it said as she grabbed and opened it up. The whole read as such.

“Dear, Marina. Merry Squidmas to you. Just wanted to let you know, you were nice this year and never have been a mean octoling for basically the entire year. Everything you thought was a mistake and that you can’t fix is untrue. Never were you expecting them to happen as you expected, and none of us did with whatever happened to each one of us. One of your many hearts, or perhaps maybe all of them in your body, may be close to the breaking at any point, but it’s important to know that the people you share your life with aren’t gonna leave you to die all sad and gloomy. That’s a promise. Until then, brace yourself for anything that may happen and be sure understand what you’re put into. A new year is coming along. I think I can say with how much I know him(because I’m Santa and he opened his present early), I can feel that he’ll be straightforward with you. See you in the new year! Don’t get cooked! Stay off the hook!”

*Cue an ‘Into the Light’ music box song*

Marina was happy with this. The secret Santa she knew of wrote so beautifully with easy to understand messages on it. She found the part involving “him” to be encouraging deep inside. Quickly after, she hung the letter via magnet on the fridge, then went to her room for a good long sleep after giving goodnight’s kiss on Bridgett’s forehead. For the heck of it as well, she even picked up her present for the sleeping child from underneath the tree and gently put it into her resting arms, and now it was just Bridgett in the room. A jolly time sleeping near a beautifully decorated tree on a Squidmas night made her mutter one last thing before this night continued.

“Momina…… Urchin…… Happy…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll be sure to edit this over, will ya, lazy bum?” Yes I will! It’s just slightly stress inducing because of the promises I made to hardcore fans. “Oh y’all learn by the end. Plus, you’re actually more productive now than over.” Yeah. I guess I kind of had been.


	9. Love HEARTS Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Hiyo! Right now we give to you chapter neuf of our LOVEly story~ “This chapter is Valentine’s Day related is it?” Yeah pretty much. “Transition needs work there, author...” Well you spoiled it! Anyways, we present to you this event with Viantastic being kind of loving, or as you guys would say, “He be a big softie to peeps!”

February 14th. A lovely day filled with jokes about not having a like-like relation with someone and reminders about how everyone does have someone who loves them back. Essentially, common jokes and memes are worked around to fit the topic, and some people help with broken hearts. The rest simply gave a valentine-related gift to guys and gals they cherish.

The late-morning began at the entrance of Arowana mall. There, our favorite boxie destroyer was invited for a treat by, of course, Vian in his glorious urchin form as a valentines trip. Though, it was more so to make up for being so busy all the time.

“Pretty! Mall!”

“I know, Bridgett. You’re new to this big place.” Vian had invited her to the mall. Bridgett was unfamiliar with the place even during the drive where they had seen size of shape of it. Like any excited kid, she walked to every single corner possible with the caretaker having sort of put them on a leash.

“Bridgett! Slow down! You’re making a scene!” He held her shoulders with his urchin hands. Bridgett still resisted despite being as tall Vian’s waist as an urchin. “Look, do you want a box or not?” Vian tempted her. To no surprise, success was the result and she slowed down. In the time they did what they just did, some viewed and/or mumbled the possibility that he was a parent with a mentally-disabled 16 year old child. It was a tad offensive, and there were better places in Vian’s mind. One of the first to come to mind was a line to West Street Burger which he guided Bridgett towards with her hand in his. When they arrived they were challenged with a test of patience in a rather long line. By the end though, they got their fries and drinks no problem, as well as an easy two-seat table.

In an impatient manner, our beloved octoling chowed down quick on her cup of fries and Vian told her as he was slowly eating his,

“Bridgett, slow down again. You can enjoy your fries. Nobody’s taking any.” Just as he told her though, she began to choke. “Oh cod, Bridgett, drink!” Quickly, he handed over her drink to help her swallow. Even going out of his seat to reach behind her in case a pat on the back was needed. Thank the Great Zapfish that she made it out alive and that pats weren’t needed, which made the urchin sit back down relieved.

“Every day with you is way too action packed for me! Jeez...” Vian let some air out with relief. “Thank lord… you alright, Bridgett?” He asked of her condition.

“Ok.” She answered him. Now back to fry eating with Bridgett having learned her lesson. After having set aside their trays, they began exploring more of the mall. As for the box promise earlier, he simply tricked Bridgett behind her back.

“All according to keikaku…” the cod of that world thought to himself.

Back to the mall adventures; They looked inside game stores with Vian finding to see any new content for his console while Bridgett was more into the accessories targeted toward hardcore collectors. Some posters outside some of the stores teased them of future products such as a stylish looking Donald Duck figma, Animal Crossing, and the upcoming Off the Hook plushies. Bridgett tugged Urchin-tastic’s shirt in curiosity and pointed at the Marina plush. Looking both back and forth between him and it.

“Momina?” She asked.

“Yes, Bridgett. Pearl and Marina are very popular. They get toys made like that.” Vian explained as though he spoke to a super young child.

“Mine.” She turned to octo form and jumped at poster with desire. Only to bum and fall and jump again. This continued for as long a minute with Vian laughing quietly. By the time he had stopped, he grabbed Bridgett from the ground; holding her octo form like a baby.

“The plushies aren’t out yet, Bridgett. Gotta have to wait for the release date on the poster. Right where my finger is.”

“Mean.” she slapped the arm Vian was using to hold her.

“How is that mean!? I’m not the one making these! It takes a lot to make a lot for other people!” He really missed Bridgett living with him, but her questioning traits were definitely not on the list of what he would want to keep. Bridgett gloomed in Vian’s arms as he told her about the release of those toys, which he took notice of. He sighed and said,

“Alright, how about some ice cream? I know a good place here for a nice treat. You’ll eat it fast, but you’ll most likely like it. Also, I can pay for it.” He noted to himself that he was on a budget and didn’t want to spend too much for today. Only reason he was there was to give Bridgett a chance to recon Arowana Mall peacefully outside the lobby. Seeing as how she smiled through and through, he thought that this was a great success. The ice cream especially—

“Sweet!” made her excited to the core.

After a 2 minute walk, they were at the ice cream store “Zero Chill.” Both went up to the counter to place their order behind a line of zero customers. Vian rung the bell for the employee a few distances away from the counter, and hearing the bell made Bridgett go from looking intently at the object first, to quickly ringing it herself multiple times. Vian moved the bell away, telling her,

“Bridgett, that’s too many times. You’ll annoy them.”

“No, it’s ok… bro.” said a young familiar voice causing Vian to look up at the the employee who was now in front of them.

“You can’t be serious.” he thought.

“I am Sieoryous.” the receptionist grinned widely as she spoke. Bridgett looked up to him in confusion.

“Urchin?”

“Ok.” Vian breathed in slowly to prepare for the awkwardness. “Bridgett… this is Sieory. My sister. Say hi.”

“Hi?” she waved to the sister.

“Hello, Bridgett! Oh my goodness! You’re so small and cute just like what Vian showed in his videos!” Sieory excitedly greeted, shaking her hands with glee. Compared to her, Bridgett was about the height of her shoulder as Sieory stood to Vian’s elbow. The sister wish she could talk more, but her boss would scold her for talking instead of doing her job. So after remembering that rule and seeing the octoling blushingly say,

“Quiet...” with her head down and one hand holding her other arm, she gone back to asking for an order.

“Alright, what will you guys like?” As soon as that was asked, the smol octo looked to the frozen display of Ice Creams. So many to choose from. In that moment, Vian called out to Sieory about his choice.

“A scoop of melon ice cream, regular cone please.” With that in mind, both waited longly for Bridgett’s choosing. About a minute was spent for her to finally choose the flavour.

“Pis...Pis-ta-khio?” Bridgett looked to the urchin man, asking what the ice cream she saw was.

“That? Are sure you want that? Pistachio, I can’t really know how to explain what it tastes like. I’m pretty sure I’ve never had it either?” Vian questioned little octo’s choice in flavour. “You sure you want it?”

“Oui.”

“And also, in a cup?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then. And a scoop of pistachio in a cup.”

“Okie dokie, you two.” Sieory got herself ready to serve. The service itself took a few seconds to get both orders and to give Vian his payment.

“Be sure to thank and say bye to Sieory, Bridgett.” The splatuber told the little octo as he payed up money with his wallet after reaching in his right pant pocket, and getting both their ice creams. Bridgett grabbed her cup and said,

“Thank you, Sie… Si…” the name was a little hard for Bridgett to pronounce with her tongue, so like other people she knows, she made one up. “Thank you, Siri! Bye!”

And the two Tastic siblings listening to her, burst into laughter. Of course, Bridgett didn’t know what she said entirely, bittle did she know that she unintentionally spoke of every Le Pomme technology owners’ worst enemy. Some of you may recognize Vian’s response to her in the form of “Shut up, Siri!” after he got a new laptop for an update video.

“Ok bye, Siri!” Vian went off with hand gestures telling Bridgett to follow him, while unknowingly doing squeaky mickeywise laughs causing his hand to shake along with the ice cream. Realizing that, “Just Breathe… Just breathe~” he thought.

“Nom!” A spoonful of ice cream was eaten to start off desert while walking along. Vian followed up with licks on his treat. 

“You like it?” He asked, looking over to her.

“No.”

“But, you look like you’re enjoying it. Are you pretending?”

“Non.”

“What? Nevermind. Just forget it.” Vian gave up shortly.

“Hehe~”

“Haha.”

 

An hour and a half had passed, and now Vian and Bridgett were having a train ride home. The train itself was filled with hand-in-hand couples and loving families, then there was just them. Bridgett curiously looked around from her seat, while sitting close to Vian with a slight fear of the ride she was on. Vian wasn’t bothered by the crowd and understood Bridgett’s P.T.S.D that happened since her days as a test subject, so he stayed close for her sake. Vian then remembered not asking yet about how Bridgett herself was doing. The first question that came to mind was about that long-time dream of hers.

“So how’s your channel coming along?”

“No bad…”

“Yeah. The last time I checked was since your livestream. You’re doing great with what you’re already doing. I’m proud of you.” He said earnestly. Under Vian’s eye, Bridgett wide-eyed from the compliment and smiled as well from it.

“Thank you.”

“No prob. It’s nice to know you are doing what you like. Got to animate me failing in some of my videos, and honestly, I find those kind of funny. I’m proud you’re doing great without me.” He patted her head feeling happy of what she had accomplished. The gentle feel of his finger made her feel at ease on the train. Bridgett has now not felt so nervous because of it. Though at the same time, she also felt something rough on where the palm of Vian’s hand would be. She lowered her head so she could grab what it was. Bringing it out in front of her; it was a mini music box the size of her whole palm. In her mind, she had no idea what it was.

“It’s a music box. You don’t break it. You just turn this knob a couple times.” Vian did as instructed. “Then, you open it up.”

It played soothing music with the inside having metal notes being played automatically. The song it played was Bridgett’s favourite, Into the Light. The tempo was slowed down like a lullaby, and the chimes hit the sweet spots of the ears like delicious food laid onto the tongue. 

“You like it?” Vian moved close and asked worryingly due to how devastated Bridgett looked when she looked at it. She sniffed first before giving out her answer with a tight, unexpected hug. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh thank Cod. I was worried you didn’t.”

“Urchin. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my Bridgett.” Unintentional ‘my’ in that sentence, but the moment was touching enough for either to mention it.

 

After the train had arrived back home in Inkopolis Square, the time on Vian’s phone read 1:00pm as he walked back to his apartment with the octoling in his hand.

“Did you have fun, Bridgett?”

“Yes.”

“Good then.”

Another turn around the corner of a path, and the building was in sight, and also some guests in front of the entrance seeming to walk away from it. Not often that these two would be seen regularly there of all places considering their status.

“Momina! Auntie!” Bridgett ran out of Vian’s grasps and rushed towards those two.

“OH MY COD!” The MC.Princess screamed, not expecting a loud greeting so suddenly.  
“Bridgett! I didn’t know you were back already, yo!”

“We thought you’d be back later, Bridgett. Goodness, you were quick.” Marina added.

“Um… Not to interrupt, but why are you guys here?” Vian interrupted the three and asked the two.

“Wait, hold on a sec. Why did you bring Bridgett here? You said you’d just bring her to shop at the mall.” Pearl asked the urchin something more questioning. To which he and Bridgett facepalmed in realizing what they were about to do a few seconds ago. 

“Oh shiokara! Why the shell did that habit kick in now!? Bridgett, why didn’t you tell me we went the wrong direction?” He looked towards her and saw her still looking away from him silently, with her perspective being set on the ground. An answer didn’t come up in the first few instances, drawing Vian to make an adorable assumption.

“Awww! You wanted to live with me again~”

“QUIET!” Bridgett yelled loud but adorably to him.

“You did too, one eye!” Pearl stepped in pointing out Vian’s intention. Marina was simply laughing away at the conversation with no idea on what to add to make the situation better in terms of positivity. Vian laughed after hearing Pearl point out something similar to what he saw in Bridgett. 

“That’s besides the point.” He pretended like what he thought of doing before didn’t matter. “Now, what are two doing here again?”

“Um… Marina, anyway to tell him without spoiling?” The pink squid asked tallest octo through whispers.

“I don’t know, Pearlie. I think we gotta tell the truth.” DJ.Hyperfish said to her partner by her side. Pearl agreed with a nod as a sign. She then nudged Marina, telling her to say something quick.

“Oh! Yeah, we came to stop by and give you some chocolate we made!” Marina quickly said as an answer. “You can find them just in front of you room door!”

“Thanks! You guys didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.” Vian sensed that the two didn’t plan for this little talk they were having, so they felt awkward. Next, as a way to continue with the day’s running event, he reached into the plastic bag he was given for his purchase at the mall and grabbing two gifts to give to the wommyen.

“I wanted to take Bridgett your place and give these to you, but like you said, I’m so used to her living with me.” Vian laughed a bit as he reached his gifts out to the idols. Their reactions with those items in hand were mixed up.

“A red ribbon and a red square box o’ chocolates?” Asked Pearl.

“One of your official plushies had a ribbon on your crown. Thought it’d be funny to give you something you technically don’t have.” Vian answered.

“Ugh don’t remind me of those.” Pearl said in disgust as her opinion on that particular plushy wasn’t on the ‘good’ scale. “I’ll just take it for what it is. Thanks anyway.” The short idol finished and Vian nodded. As for Marina,

“A red heart-shaped box of chocolate and a card for me, Pearlie.” Pearl was confused by her gift that she tiptoed to see it for herself.

“That’s it? I thought you’d at least get a bracelet or something.” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t find anything. I was busy working on a video that could’ve been done quicker if my bar wasn’t broken before X-Rank in Clam Blitz. I didn’t mean to leave you out, Marina. I’m sorry I didn’t buy something better.”

“No. It’s ok, Vian. It still makes me happy you gave me something. Thank you.” Marina smiled naturally to the generous urchin.

“Yeah. Don’t mention it.” Vian scratched his neck as he said that to her. Looking at the setting sun and then to his phone, he needed to get to video-making. Even now, he was a busy guy. “Well, it’s time for me to leave. Keep an eye on Bridgett as always.” 

“No need to remind us.” Pearl held Bridgett’s hand with her other hand carrying her gifts. Bridgett looked to Pearl with reassurance.

“Ok. Bye, Vian!” Marina bid him farewell. The others followed.

“See you, everyone!” Vian walked right and to the apartment building. Going up the stairs and to his apartment as the group of three went their way home. As Marina said, there was indeed a gift in front of his door. A large gift basket with chocolate and a card. Picking it up as he went inside, he looked deeper into it and saw untouched Off the Hook amiibos inside the plastic packaging. As for the card Vian opened, it read on the left in Marina’s handwriting,

 

“The reason for the intense beating in my three hearts  
And the reason I’m here.  
Even in times where I feel hurt  
Everytime you would help dry my tears.  
What I am has no meaning to you  
For who I am is who you love and believe is true. That is why I’ll always be with you too.

Thank you for all that, my Valentine.

Signed__Marina”

 

The signature was written the same as the writing above it. This was the evidence he needed to understand her feelings ever since he asked her for that last squidmas. Though he never asked if this was something Marina does occasionally on Valentine’s. 

“Maybe she’d done something like this for Pearl.” Urchin thought and shrugged as a way to say himself, “Who knows?”

Whatever the case, he was set to in line to be with her again after everything.

On the right of the card was just Pearl’s ‘fancy-rocking’ signature. The same one she writes for autographs. Now all that Vian was thinking about at this moment was if what he brought for Marina in return, did indeed hit her. It’s a major shot in the dark, but in fact, that gift of just chocolates and a card had actually been decided on very hard before this day of gift giving. Lots of thought was put into those set presents as much as the ones for Pearl and Bridgett’s. He also wondered if he actually forgot to give someone else a treat. His friends(seriously Vian, you have a freaking society of people you deserve and deserve you): GG, Jaymoji, and Fyrus to name a few, just played around with this twitter matchmaking thing and got very fine results that were then posted. His family just called him in the morning to say he is loved every day. There was just one he thing he forgot to offer to and it was…

“Oh carp! Kittydog!” Quickly, he went to turn the little guy up, ignoring any precautions to stand back in case she blew up. When she did wake up, she jumped in excitement as he thought her owner was about to give some love. He was right since Vian hugged his little friend as he pulled out a deluxe battery through the power of magic pockets.

“Sorry, girl. Almost forgot about you. So glad I did wake you up though! These heart shaped batteries would’ve gone to waste.” He brought the battery closer the Kittydog’s face. 

“Go on, buddy. You’ve been an amazing for as long as I’ve had you. Happy Valentine’s day!” The little guy jumped so happily as Vian allowed her to stand on his hand. The battery Vian gave was then devoured by his opened mechanical mouth. The chemicals of the source refilled Kittydog’s energy very nicely and judging from how fast she hopped in place, the battery really did boost his ability. The splatuber was now happy he got to make another loved one feel special. Little did he know however that one more person would be affected greatly from what he had given to them.

 

The three cephalopods made it to their home in the studio just as the sun was three fourths down the horizon and the night sky making its way. The short octoling made ran up to the couch in the living room and landed belly first onto it. Bridgett has been walking all day and had been walking more than then the few times she could have a seat. Going on trips was something most exciting to her since she arrived in Inkopolis. It’s just that even one trip drains her system. Pearl walked in front of the couch and gave her same heighted friend a pat on the head; saying to her,

“Rest up, 8.” She laid down next to Bridgett on the couch and opened up her chocolate box by its lid ready to dig in. Assorted white heart shaped chocolates were inside and quickly they were devoured one by one. She did Vian a favour and not let the ribbon go to waste, so she tied on her crown when she took it off her head. Like she expected, the red accessory stood out too much. It contrasted the colouring of her idol or amiibo uniform. Perhaps she could tie it onto something else.

“Hey, Marina! Where are ya?”

“Just in the kitchen, Pearl!”

“You open your present yet?”

“I will. I’m just going to save the chocolate in the fridge for now.” Marina did as she spoke. Putting the heart box in a reachable spot in their fridge. Then, she looked inside the card Vian gave to her.

“Better remember to eat ‘em. I may eat ‘em myself soon.” Normally, Pearl would be responded with an ‘I know’ from the tall octoling after saying she might do something to her. Something on the likes of pranks or quick food thievery. This time though, there wasn’t anything heard from Marina in the kitchen. Instead, the sound of a quick fridge opening was heard from the living room the rapper was in. Then came Marina who was running fast to her work room. 

“Holy shiokara! Reena, what’s going on?!” Pearl asked in utter confusion as once again, something unexpected happened on today. Bridgett looked up from her laid down position feeling much of the same confusion as her. Pearl ran to Marina was heading, and Bridgett to her curiosity, went to the kitchen where she heard where Marina started running from. In there, she saw Marina’s box of chocolate ripped open of its wrappings and beside it the card. Bridgett reached out for the card to see what it read. It said “Look inside the box. Signed: Vian.”

Then Bridgett heard music from somewhere. It was heard in the direction Pearl ran off to, which was a left turn when entering the front door. Following where the song was heard, it brought the little octoling to Marina’s tech room. The one with recording equipment and computers. Looking through the crack from the door, she saw Pearl and Marina staring at one monitor with a video tab opened up. 

“Momina?” Bridgett walked into the room. She was signaled to quiet down by Pearl with a finger on her lip, and her other hand telling her to come over, which she did like the pink squid asked motionally.

The video was playing “I’m Yours Forever” as the music Bridgett heard and included a collection of fanarts that included Vian and Marina. Then, the video faded in black. No images. Only white words appeared in the form of a message, backed up by Vian’s voice in the background, saying,

“Hey, Marina. Listen, I know I have been pretty dumb in the time you knew me. Lying about how I felt was probably the worst case of my stupidity, and probably telling you this through a USB adds to that. I should’ve told you back then in a calmer place than an action-packed Splatfest. I now think it would’ve been better back then to wait for us to really get along and know each other. That goes without saying. For now, I’d like to say thank you. You’ve done a lot for me since you became Inkopolis’ big hit idol. More than you know. You as a person are funny, smart, beautiful, and essentially everything I look for in a great girl. Liking who I am was really the selling point. It’s amazing how you cram all that in and end up so fantastic. Since forever now, you’ve been in my mind even in days where I don’t see you tell what the current stage to play was. With that out of my mind, I present to you a month’s worth of work. Every second was put into this montage and getting every bit of footage is to tell you how feel. It’s the best I can do and i’m sorry you haven’t heard from me since then. Enjoy.”

The song “Survive” by Vanze played after that confession as an accompaniment while the video played the gathered footage for the last 5 minutes of the duration. The start of the montage was messy colored black and white, showing Vian being weak and fragile in ranked by being constantly bombarded by negativity centered around him about being too bad as a videomaker in their eyes, going as far as to say his hybrid genetics and the use of Spyke as a mascot being the reason for his performance. This told the viewer that this was what he is like at his worst and was a sample of the life he lived before today. That continued to play out as the song got to its first chorus saying he can’t survive for more than a few instances, but then, a recording of Marina singing in events showed up by the end of that section. It was then followed by an instrumental bit with the visuals giving Vian some colour and his performance being better than in the start. He still got splatted here and there, but he splatted the opposing team more times than getting killed first. Just as things were looking up for the guy, the next section played and it talked more about the day he was unexpectedly broken up by Marina’s sentence word for word. “I don’t love Vian” appeared on screen and hit Vian in the video like jumping from the top of Moray Tower to the very bottom, as in the second instrumental part, he started getting worse in the lobby than the start. Constantly getting blasted, bubbled, bamboozled, and kittydogged like he was a victim of abuse. His bar, so close to X-rank, broke in half. The video hit a moment where not a single note played from the music and happened just after his bar broke. This scene showed Vian standing close to the edge of Inkopolis, crying by a harbor. Looking very ready to commit suicide in his Inkling body by jumping into the ocean water. Vian then was stopped by something, and it was shown to be his phone vibrating. Opening it up, his phone showed a Tweeter chat with Marina without revealing her username or profile picture. Every message seen, she could recall having sent before. The green heart emoji, and the reassuring quote “I’ll always be on your team” were scrolled up to. A shot of his back was where the camera faced after the tweeter frame. Vian softly wiped he was wiping tears with his right Zink Layered shirt sleeve. The next things he did was sit down by the edge, place his phone to his heart, and looked to the horizon in a peaceful motion. In the lens of the camera, his body turned to ink and reshaped to a form not shown to most. This form’s height was to his urchin form’s shoulder, his Inkling cut was still there, but the back of his head had downward urchin-shaped spykes which looked like Inkling hair. Vian turned to face the camera behind him and looked towards it with a green Inkling eye in his right and an urchin’s in his left. He said to it with a smile,

“Marina... I love you. I can’t live the rest of my silly life without you by my side either.”

The last parts of the song played after the video transitioned to fun squid parties in private matches! Many hearts were drawn with inkbrushes, animations made by skilled artist’s gave an idea on what their life could be like, and one last super old video of the Cake V.S Ice Cream splatfest showed Vian dance hopping to their music. The video soon was about to end as it began fading in white, and it ended with him zooming up close to Marina, then ending with the song’s message and final line.

“Cause without you by my side I can’t survive!”

The screen was now white. Only one more line faded in and the video was over. It read,

“With all my heart, I WHOLEHEARTedly believe we should give this a chance. I’ll try my best carry you always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting huh? Well then, my apologies. Just know however, that this young author has just about written let’s say the peak of this story as you can see since you finally came down here after longer minutes compared to previous chapters. Forgot to add as well that you can message me on my main forms of media, Instagram(Name: Puntastic_Jim) or Twitter(Name: HugsterJim) if you have questions or just about anything to say.


	10. ‘Literally Any Romantic Title’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day after the events of the Vian’s valentine message, Marina arrived in the alley cafe Vian goes to and gets stuck in at times. The present wasn’t something people would consider eventful, but it still had stuff to talk about. Vian and Marina, now begin their first time together as partners in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Kersplat on Twitter, Amino, YouTube and Instagram for being my outside editor.

“Didn’t think you’d come here to my usual cafe, Marina. Both you and your casual gear consisting of your headphones and… some matching tentatek gear that I can’t remember.”

“I quickly grabbed a matching outfit, and I couldn’t just wait another 2 months to come see you. Not after you sent me that USB. It’s only right that we talk now.”

“Yeah, the amount of time I worked on it wasn’t really necessary considering I just had to say ‘yes’. So I guess we’re a thing now?”

“We are holding hands and sitting beside each other.” *Looks away from Vian with a smiley brightened face*  
“S-sorry, I’m really not use to this!”

“Neither am I! Do you not feel my hand shaking!?” *He raises their hands with a nervous smile*

“I think we may have rushed our relation again...” *She embarrassingly laughs off*

“We most likely did! Everything just feels so awkward!” *Vian laughs too*

“I know! And I thought meeting the Squid Sisters was enough for me!” *laughs with him*  
“On a brighter note though, you’re telling me you’re also new to this.” 

“I-is that really a good thing, Marina? I said I would try to carry you… In the sense that I’ll try lifting your spirit, I mean! I just don’t want to mess things up.”

“At this point, I really feel like whatever can happen between us can come up at any moment. Just being with you through them is enough for me and I don’t mind any mistakes.”

“You really mean that?”

“I do, Vian.” *She looks at him in the eyes and so does Vian* “Hey, can I ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Ask you the reason you love me again?”

“What!? W-why!?” *Quickly turns his head to face her*

“I’m sorry! I don’t why, but it feels like I need that reminder everyday to feel happy! Is...is that ok?”

“No. No it isn’t.” *Looks to the ceiling and is quickly coming up with an answer* “Marina, you make me happy. Wait, no, that sounds like a one-sided relationship. Give me minute…”

“Hehe~ Take your time, Vian.”

“Ok! Ok! I got it this time I swear! You…! Are who i’d kiss 1000 times a day? Nonononono… That sounds way too wrong…”

“Oh my goodness…”

“I’m so sorry! I’m trying to think of something better, but they come off as super uncomfortable! I can’t just say it’s ‘cause you’re hot—“ *Realizes mid-sentence* “Oh fffffreak me! I’m sorry, Marina!” *he facepalms and she covers her flustered face*

“You two, may you please quiet down? Other customers are trying to enjoy the sunny day we’re having and their meal.” *A jellyfish waitress called out from behind their seats*

“Forgive us,miss. We’re very sorry.” *Marina looked back, scratching the back of her head*

“Yeah. Our bad.”

“Ok then. Just to let you know, you can love a person however you like. There’s no need to be shy about it.” *Lady Jelly said in an advising manner before walking to another table*

*The two lovefishes looked at each other with an urge to laugh. Vian attempts to say, without laughing,*

“Can I start over, Marina? This is the last time. I promise.”

“Go ahead, Vian.” *Smiles*

“Ok, Present Vian. Breath again for the millionth time.” *Needless deep inhale and exhale* 

“Marina, you’re a girl I wouldn’t find anywhere else. I said before in fact, and i’m pretty sure you know, but you wanted to hear it again; you’re pretty, smart, very nice, and the best part is…” *His hand gripped a bit harder around hers*

“Is that you’d like to be with me as much as I do with you.” *Marina makes a joyed face. She closes her eyes, then leans closer to him, resting her head on his right shoulder. Vian makes a surprised facial expression*

“It’s funny how much we have in common. Everything you said is what I feel for you too.” *She said to him back while the warmth of his hand and shoulder metaphorically warmed her heart*

“Does that include how you essentially saved my life?”

“It does, Vian. You saved mine too.”

“Yeah. I know now.” *Lets go of Marina’s hand to place his hand on her waist. Then he notices two inklings, one with pink hair and the other light blue, around the corner of the outer part of the alley*

“Of freaking course...”

“What is it, Vian?” *Marina opens her eyes more*

“I can see you two!” *Vian calls out to them. One of them revealed themselves*

“Hello! There! Vian!” *GG reveals himself and nervously waves with his left hand*

“Hello to you, Vian!” *Vasko comes out doing much of the same stuff as GG*

“Oh that Vasko guy! I think I saw him outside my studio window taking a picture of me one time. Forgot to ask him what that was about…”

“It was for a tweeter post. Let’s move on.” *Grunts passive agressively*

“And GG… I remember him posting something I found odd before it was deleted. Something about me finding him amazing, was it…?”

*Vian laughs, knowing what she was talking about* “Gee~ I now wonder what that was about~?” *GG facepalms in response*

“Umm… what?” *looks at Vian with so many questions*

“Let’s move on again.” *He laughed trying to end the situation to which he did*

“So are you guys done watching us or what?” *Vian Calls out to the watchers*

“Yeah we are. Me, Vasko, and the group behind us are done watching, Vian. See ya!”  
*The urchin looks more to the right in his view to see most of everyone he knows walking off and giving him some privacy. It left him surprised to think that many were gonna watch his date.*

“Congrats, Vian!” *A female inkling with purple coloration and a green hat, that he knew went out his crowd of friends to give her regards.*

“Vic! C’mon! We gotta get footage for your next ad!” *Another female inkling behind the pink one called out. This inkling had mostly black as her color, but had blue ends on her tentacles.*

“Oh right! Sorry, Yume. See you again!”

“Till then, everyone!” *Vian waves to everyone with hope for their day to remain good*

“Hmm… those two girls sound familiar. As in, I think I heard their voices once.”

“Now that you say it, I think I heard their voices without knowing at some point.” *Vian looks off into space all starstrucked, while trying to remember what or where he’s heard them from.*

*Marina giggles* “To think all that started because I came to be with you. Though, I came without you knowing at first. I forgot to say sorry for interrupting your work on your laptop earlier. I forgot to even tell you I was coming over.”

“No worries. I actually wasn’t working on anything. I was just connecting with fans on media. Mainly on fishcord as you saw me doing.” *Vian turns his head to the right. Something about her staying close and not seeming to let go made him wonder whether or not she’s still anxious of their relation. So, as a way to maybe connect with Marina on a spiritual level, he brought to her a clarified explanations to his time with her.*

“Would you believe me if I said I almost wanted us to stay as friends?” *Marina looks to the table with both a surprised and expected mental process while still on his shoulder*

“I actually thought you did as such. The time between Squidmas and Valentine’s day was how long you didn’t talk with me.”

“And for that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. My mind kept telling me to move on, but my memories kept me waiting for you.”

“Kind of like what your covered version of the song “Thinking ‘bout you” was trying to tell people? It’s a good thing you credited Octiana Grande.” *Vian smirks*

“Oh my goodness….” *Marina covers her flustered face in embarrassment with her right hand* “Yeah that’s how it is.”

“Now you know how it felt for me to do what I did. I was even anxious when thinking about giving you that USB.” *Shakes his head as he remembers the scenario he mentioned*

*Long moments of peaceful silence caused their eyelids to feel heavy. They felt sleepy.*

“I want to have another day like this again.” *Marina thought about future talks they could have*

“Me too.” *Vian thought the same*

*Music that played inside the cafe reached a point of utmost coincidence. That alone was hilarious, however, it became more so considering the theme of this soundtrack. Miss Utada Seakaru, all the credit goes to you for making the song, Don’t Think Twice.*

*Marina stood up straight on her seat and off Vian’s shoulder. They both stared at each other. Memories played out in their minds along with the music, thinking that all the things that happened were leading up to this.*

“I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know  
Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times  
Cross the line  
Don't think twice, don't think twice  
Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice  
Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times  
Cross the line”

“Kiss me once,” *They did*

“Kiss me twice,” *They did again*

“Kiss me three times” *And again*

“Be mine” *They were eachother's*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bridgett, what ya doing?”
> 
> “Nothing.”
> 
> “Sure doesn’t look like it. I do admit though. Gluing a picture of Vian on our wall frame next to Marina looks better.”
> 
> “Merci, Pearlie.”
> 
> “Don’t mention it, and don’t call me that. That just tells me you’re happy for the two.”
> 
> “Oui Oui.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a personal project that I want to devote to Viantastic and gets some fun out of. Please feel free to give criticism. I simply want for you to enjoy the fanfic. As well, I promise that I’ll attempt to make longer chapters/stories when I have time.


End file.
